Various playback devices such as set top boxes and IP streaming devices that do not have digital video recording capability often do not support trick play functions such as pause, rewind and fast forward after a portion of a program has already been recorded. This is because such functions are normally supported by recording to a buffer or storage device, sometimes referred to as a time shift buffer, and then playing back content from the time shift buffer in accordance with received trick play commands.
In view of the above discussion, it should be appreciated that there is a need for developing methods and/or apparatus which would allow playback devices such as set top boxes and IP devices which do not internally record content to support trick play functionality to be provided with trick play functionality.